My First Love
by JiHyunZee
Summary: "Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Yak, Eunhyuk, hentikan pikiran pabbomu itu!" batin Eunhyuk sembari memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. /bad summary/ -HaeHyuk-


Title : My First Love

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Kangin, Leeteuk, EunHae

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is Shounen-ai. If you hate Shounen-ai, don't read this FF.

Remember it!

d^^HAPPY READING^^b

"_Hyung_…" panggil seorang _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk yang sedang terburu-buru mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hm,_ wae_?" sahut seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu adalah _hyung_nya yang bernama Kangin.

"_Chankkanman_." ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Arraseo_." balas Kangin sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak lama, Eunhyuk berdiri setelah selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya.

"_Kajja hyung_."

"_Kajja_."

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama di semester baru mereka. Kangin sudah bangun sejak pukul 04.00 pagi tadi, tetapi Eunhyuk malah bangun kesiangan karena semalam ia menonton film di laptopnya hingga larut malam.

Setelah berjalan kaki beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah mereka yang bernama SM High School, sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para _namja_. .

Eunhyuk POV's

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelasku. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat hari ini. Semester baru yang sangat tak ku nantikan ini akhirnya telah tiba. Kangin _hyung_ tampaknya sangat senang sekali dengan tibanya semester baru ini. Ckckck… sungguh mengherankan.

Eunhyuk POV's end

Kangin POV's

Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku setelah melewati masa liburan. Aku berjalan masuk ke kelasku dan segera duduk di bangkuku, yaitu bangku paling belakang, barisan kedua dari pintu masuk. Aku melihat ada seorang _namja_ asing yang sedang duduk di depan bangkuku sambil membaca buku. Kelihatannya dia siswa baru. Aku pun mengajaknya berkenalan.

"_Annyeong_, _joneun_ Kangin _imnida_." ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"_N__ado annyeong_. _joneun_ Leeteuk _imnida_." jawab _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum manis padaku. Aku menjuluki senyumannya itu sebagai 'Angel smile'. Aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan _namja_ itu. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Leeteuk menjadi teman dekat.

Kangin POV's end

1 minggu kemudian~~~

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Park Ji Hoon _songsaenim _sembari meminta murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _joneun _Lee Donghae _imnida_. Panggil saja aku Donghae. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya." ucap siswa baru bernama Donghae itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih, Donghae. Sekarang, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Eunhyuk." ucap Park Ji Hoon _songsaenim_ sembari menunjuk bangku kosong yang dimaksud. Donghae pun mengangguk dan segera duduk di bangku yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita akan mulai pelajarannya." ucap Park Ji Hoon _songsaenim_.

1 jam kemudian~~~

Pelajaran tak kunjung selesai. Eunhyuk pun mulai bosan. Ia lebih memilih untuk celingak-celinguk memperhatikan seisi kelasnya. Namun tiba-tiba, pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Donghae yang duduk di belakangnya.

Deg..deg..deg…

Dada Eunhyuk berdebar ketika Donghae melihatnya dan memberikan senyuman yang manis padanya. Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan _gummy smile_nya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa pipinya memanas.

Eunhyuk POV's

Aku tak sengaja memandang Donghae, murid baru di kelas ini yang wajahnya sangat manis. Entah bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Apa karena senyuman yang ia berikan padaku barusan? Mungkin. Namun, sepertinya ia memang sangat manis, dan juga…sangat tampan. Kenapa rasanya pipiku memanas _eoh_? Ais.. tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

~Breaktime~

'KRIIING..' bel istirahat berbunyi. Eunhyuk segera menuju ke kantin, karena sedari tadi perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Sesampainya di kantin, Eunhyuk memesan sup. Setelah memesan sup dan memberikan asam serta saus kimchi yang pedas di dalamnya, ia pun segera mencari meja yang kosong. Namun, kelihatannya tak ada satu pun meja yang kosong. Eunhyuk mencoba memastikannya dengan mondar-mandir di kantin itu. Tetapi, ketika ia tengah melewati sebuah meja, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah meja yang ia lewati itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"_Annyeong_~ Eum... Namamu Eunhyuk kan? Kenapa kau mondar-mandir sambil membawa semangkuk sup itu?" tanya Donghae, 'pelaku' yang telah menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk barusan.

"A..oh..i..itu.. aku sedang mencari meja yang kosong." jawab Eunhyuk tergagap.

'Yak, Eunhyuk, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi gagap begitu. _Pabbo_!' batin Eunhyuk.

"Oh, begitu. Mmm... Kebetulan aku sedang duduk sendirian, jadi, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sini saja bersamaku?" tawar Donghae sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hmm... baiklah tidak masalah. _Gomawo_." balas Eunhyuk.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya ada suasana hening di antara mereka. Eunhyuk terlihat asyik menikmati supnya, bahkan, ia sampai tak menyadari Donghae memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, setelah ia menghabiskan supnya, mulutnya terlihat belepotan karena terkena kuah sup itu. Donghae yang menyadarinya, akhirnya memecah keheningan mereka.

"Eunhyuk…" panggil Donghae.

"_Ne_?" sahut Eunhyuk.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan putih dari saku celananya. Eunhyuk terlihat semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Mulutmu belepotan tuh..." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum sembari membersihkan mulut Eunhyuk dengan saputangan putihnya. Eunhyuk sangat terkejut. Ia merasa pipinya kembali memanas.

"Ah, _g__omawo_, Hae." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan buru-buru karena salting.

"_Ne_, _cheonma_." balas Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

'KRIING…' bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa segera kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

~Skip time~

~Time to go Home~

'KRIIING….' bel tanda berakhirnya semua jam pelajaran berbunyi. Semua siswa segera mengemasi buku-buku mereka. Setelah selesai mengemasi bukunya, Eunhyuk berlari ke luar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah, begitu pula Donghae.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, ternyata Kangin belum berada di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Biasanya, Kangin akan menunggu Eunhyuk di sana untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun, kali ini Eunhyuk yang malah harus menunggu _hyung__-_nya itu. Donghae yang juga telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, segera berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, kenapa kamu tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Donghae.

"Mm… Aku sedang menunggu _hyung_ku."

"Oh... _hyung_mu juga sekolah di sini rupanya. Siapa namanya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Namanya Kangin." jawab Eunhyuk, dan Donghae hanya ber-"ooh" ria.

"Oh iya, kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi aku melihat dia sudah pulang bersama Leeteuk." sahut Yesung, teman Kangin, yang entah muncul darimana, kemudian menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. -_-

"_Mwo_? Jadi dia meninggalkan _namdongsaeng_nya disini sendirian? Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk pulang?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang naik motorku?" tawar Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Gwaenchana_. _Kajja_." jawab Donghae sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju tempat parkir. Eunhyuk pun tak menolak tawaran Donghae. Ia segera menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Donghae dan berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir itu untuk mengambil motor Donghae.

Di perjalanan, Donghae terus melirik Eunhyuk melalui kaca spionnya. Ia tersenyum setiap kali memandang wajah Eunhyuk.

Tak lama, sampailah Donghae di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun segera turun dari motor Donghae.

"_Gomawo,_ Hae." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan gummy smile-nya.

"_Ne_, _cheonma_." balas Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku masuk dulu _ne_. Pai~" pamit Eunhyik sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya.

"_Ne_. Sampai besok Hyukkie…" balas Donghae sambil berlalu pergi dengan motornya.

Blush...

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae, Eunhyuk pun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Donghae, berniat protes dengan perkataan terakhir Donghae barusan. Namun, yang terlihat hanyalah Donghae yang telah berlalu pergi dengan motornya. Eunhyuk pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasa pipinya memanas.

Eunhyuk POV's

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke dalam rumahku. Aku melemparkan tasku ke lantai dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh hari ini. Masa pipiku berkali-kali memanas karna seorang namja yang bahkan baru ku kenal? Aish.. apa aku sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Yak, Eunhyuk hentikan pikiran _pabbo_mu itu!

Setelah puas berbaring di sofa, aku segera mengambil tasku yang berada di lantai tadi dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamarku. Ketika melewati kamar Kangin _hyung_, samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang _namja_. Aku yakin, itu pasti _namja_ yang dikatakan Yesung _hyung_ tadi. Tanpa ambil pusing, aku segera masuk ke kamarku yang memang berada di sebelah kamar Kangin _hyung_. Aku meletakkan tasku di lantai dan segera mengganti baju. Setelah mengganti baju, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku benar-benar masih memikirkan semua kejadian hari ini.

Eunhyuk POV's end

~Malam harinya~

Malam tiba. Salju turun membasahi jalanan kota Seoul. Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu depan rumah Kangin sembari merapatkan syalnya. Kangin pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kangin, _gomawo ne_. Aku pulang dulu.. _Pai_~" ucap Leeteuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumah Kangin.

"_Ne, cheonma_. Hati-hati di jalan _ne_. _Pai_~" ucap sekaligus pesan Kangin. Leeteuk pun mengangguk.

Saat Kangin hendak menutup pintu depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan mantel dan berkata, "_Hyung_, pintu depannya jangan ditutup dulu. Aku mau pergi ke mini market sebentar, karena camilanku sudah habis."

"Oh.._Ne_, hati-hati _ne_. Di luar, cuacanya mulai dingin karena salju sudah turun. Jangan sampai kau mati beku di tengah jalan, hahaha..." ucap Kangin dengan nada jail.

"_Hyung_ ingin mendoakanku mati ya? Aku tidak mungkin mati beku di tengah jalan!" ucap Eunhyuk kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Aku hanya bercanda. :D" ucap Kangin sembari tertawa.

"Kau memangmenyebalkan, _hyung_." ucap Eunhyuk sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju mini market, Eunhyuk masih terus memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Lalu, ia menatap langit sembari menerawang kejadian hari ini. Ketika sedang asyik menatap langit, tiba-tiba sebuah payung menutupi pandangannya. Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memberikan payung itu. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"_Annyeong_ Hyuk~ Wah, tidak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Donghae, 'pelaku' yang telah menutupi pandangan Eunhyuk dengan payungnya barusan.

"Ah, Donghae. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Eum..Aku mau pergi ke mini market." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Donghae.

"Mmm… Boleh." balas Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum membalasnya. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke mini market bersama.

Sesampainya di mini market, Eunhyuk segera menuju ke counter camilan. Ia membeli sebungkus permen kapas dan sekotak susu strawberry, sedangkan Donghae membeli sebungkus snack Cookies Pokapoka Chip dan sekotak susu coklat. Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke kasir bersama-sama. Selesai membayar, mereka pun pulang bersama-sama. Di tengah jalan, Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hyuk, apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

"Mmm… _Ani__o_. _Wae_?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman di dekat sini. Apa kau mau?"

"Mmm… _Ne_."

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_ kesana sekarang."

"_Kajja_."

Mereka berdua pun mulai berlari. Donghae melemparkan payungnya di tengah salju. Ia meninggalkan payung itu karena ia tak membutuhkannya lagi.

Sesampainya di taman, nafas mereka terdengar tidak beraturan. Mereka pun segera duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Mereka segera mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Selama beberapa menit, lagi-lagi hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Kali ini, Eunhyuk yang memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."

"_Mwo_?"

"_Saranghae_, Hyukkie."

Deg..deg..deg..

Dada Eunhyuk berdebar mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Ia merasa pipinya memanas lagi.

"Hmm.. tapi kita ini kan baru kenal, Hae."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum mengenalmu lebih jauh dari ini. Lagipula, kita belum saling memahami satu sama lain. Apa jadinya jika kita berpacaran nanti?"

"Kalau kita berpacaran nanti, kita akan saling mengenal lebih dekat dan akan saling memahami dengan sendirinya."

"Seharusnya, kita mulai dengan saling mengenal lebih dekat dulu. Setelah itu, pasti kita akan saling memahami satu sama lain. Setelah saling memahami, barulah saat itu waktu yang tepat untuk kita berpacaran."

"Jadi?"

"Hmm... Kau adalah _namja_ pertama yang telah membuat pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdebar berkali-kali dalam satu hari ini. Kau adalah _namja_ termanis dan tertampan yang pernah ku temui. Kau adalah _namja_ pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Dan kau adalah... cinta pertamaku. Karna itu, aku nyatakan, aku menerimamu, Lee Donghae." jelas Eunhyuk.

"_Jjinja_?"

"_Ne_."

"Yey! _Gomawo_, Hyukkie. _Saranghaeyo_~"

"_Ne_, Hae. Mm… Jadi sekarang, kita berteman lebih dekat dulu, atau langsung berpacaran?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Langsung berpacaran saja Hyukkie. _Ne_? _Ne_?" balas Donghae sedikit memaksa.

"Mmm.. Terserah kau saja lah."

"Yeay..."

~THE END~

Huaaa... FF apa ini.. kok GaJe gini ya...? -_-

Gimana menurut kalian readers? .-.

Review please... Gomawo.. ^^


End file.
